Male Indonesia x Various Hetalia Character
by DalangCerita
Summary: Introducing a new kind of story, using a different scenario than before. Male!Indonesia x Various Hetalia character, may contain Yaoi and Incest, rated T because of Romano artistic word and for safety. Male!Indonesia Image used credited to Iree Doyan Molor. !WARNING! for Indonesian reader that hate "Sinetron", please don't read this xDD
1. Fem DutchNetherland

**Chapter one : Its Already end . . .**

* * *

I am sorry for Malaysian if i wrong at using the language, the only language i know is Manglish, so sorry m(_ _)m

* * *

He waited for a girl, he already sit there for almost two hour long, without doing anything

"Sialan (dammit), where's Dutch!?" Indonesia now stand up and walking to her house, they already planning a date for a long time, they're actually an enemy, but for some reason, Indonesia start falling in love with Dutch, but its looks like Dutch still doesn't even care about Indonesia, like before, when they still a kid, Indonesia is being bullied by her and her little brother, Belgium, although Japan is bullying him too, but finally Indonesia can free, Indonesia have try many way to propose Dutch, yes, they already 20 and need to go on further relationship maybe? Dutch and Indonesia have dating for three years already, but they not even kissing, nor embrace each other, even though Indonesia try to be serious, but Dutch seems doesn't want to go further than this, back to Indonesia, he still walking to Dutch house, its already December, so its very cold "aku cinta dia . . . tapi kenapa dia . . . aku harus berusaha . . . setidaknya . . . (i love her . . . but why did she . . . i still can try . . . at least . . .)" he mumbling, he kick a cold rock as far as he can

"East Indie!" Indonesia stopped and look behind him, its Dutch! his face is now happy "what are you doing!? I've call you many times already! geez!" Dutch hug him, what? did she just hug Indonesia!? its the first time Dutch . . .

"D-dutch!?" Indonesia look at her surprised "are you really Dutch?" Indonesia little bit curious about her, but still feel happy

"What are you talking about East? of course i am!" Dutch chukled "your face is blushing really hard, did it because i hug you? or maybe because of the weather?"

"Are you drunk?" Indonesia look at her, up and down, maybe he found something that doesn't Dutch's

"East . . . why did . . . did you look at me like that!?" Dutch grab Indonesia face

"I-its no way! its not you!" Indonesia fall down "its no way! its no way you hug me!" Indonesia laughing really hard

"East!? are you okay lieve?" Dutch look at Indonesia, Indonesia is crying "lieve!?"

"Its not you! yu're under Britain magic right!?" Indonesia shake Dutch "you will never hug me even though you mus die if you didn't do it!"

"W-what!?" Dutch looks really confused "its a snowy here! i bet you're catch a cold right!?" Dutch try to help him stand up

"Why did . . . you embrace me!?"

"Oh! you don't like it!?" Dutch pissed

"No! like what i said before! you will never even try to hug me! even if you must die for it!" Indonesia look at Dutch seriously "is it really you!?"

"Just say that, you don't trust me anymore right?" Dutch stand up and looking away, start sobbing

"This is not a Sinetron (overly scenario Drama from Indonesia) Dutch!" Indonesia stand up "just tell me what's wrong!?" Indonesia hug her "its not you"

"What do you mean by i am not me!? this is me!" Dutch release Indonesia hug "don't you love me anymore!? this is the way i try to at least make you happy!" Indonesia look at her, surprised "what with that face!?"

"You still thinking . . . ah~ i see, thanks . . . . " Indonesia walked away, he waving at Dutch "i am still weak, i know, its okay, you can leave me now"

"W-what!? why did you leave me!?" Dutch grab Indonesia hands and pull him back, she look at Indonesia face, he's crying

"Fine! i don't need you anymore! you still bullying me till now right? you just pitying me so you try embrace me! it didn't work anymore Dutch, you're not mine anymore, well actually, i am all yours before, its before . . ." Indonesia leave Dutch that looking at him with super confused and sad face

+Indonesia Place+

"Abang berlebihan sih (brother overdo it)" Malaysia patting Indonesia shoulder

"Diam ah! ini masalah kakak (shut up! this is my problem!)" Indonesia slap his hands

"Yah, saya just membantu abang aja lah, about problem abang, baiknya abang apologize to her dengan cepat bang (Well, i just helping you brother, about your problem, its better for you too apologize to her now)" Malaysia raise his shoulder

"Apa!? saya yang minta maaf? dia yang menjadikan saya budak kok! (What!? i am the one who apologize!? she's the one who slaving me!)" Indonesia shaking his head

"Tapi bang, this isn't right lah, abang kan sudah mature, lupakan saja masa lepas, abang kan sudah free now (But brother, this isn't right, you're already mature, just forget about the past, you already free now right?)" Malaysia slaping his hands, there's many mosquito bite him "saya masuk duluan ya bang, ramai nyamuk disini (i will get inside first, there's many mosquito here)" he stand up and goes inside the house, Indonesia thinking about Malaysia word once more

"Dia benar . . . tapi . . . (he's right . . . but . . .)" Indonesia scratching his head "ah! aku butuh waktu! (argh! i need more time!)" Indonesia stand up and goes inside too

+Dutch side+

"He think i am faking!" Dutch shake her head and crying "ugh, why did i am being so selfish like this? he loves me! and i love him! and now . . . he doesn't trust me anymore!" Dutch rolling left to right on the floor

"You're imitating his behavior you know, its disgusting" Belgium annoyed "the floor is cold, if you rolling on the floor like that you will catch a cold" Belgium drag his sister to the chair "at least tell me what's going on"

"H-he though i was faking! since when we're going out for three years, we didn't even kissing! even hugging! its because i . . . its embarrassing! i think my heart will explode!" Dutch start whinnying again

"Sigh, its because you're waiting for him to take an action! if you still waiting for him to take an action, the change will fly away! remember! there's America! they have a good relationship lately!" Belgium pointing at Dutch, Dutch looking at Belgium index finger

"B-but . . . he doesn't trust me anymore . . ."

"He loves you! you love him! what's more!?" Belgium pull her to stand up "now apologize to him! embrace him! kiss him! or, just propose to him!"

"H-how can i propose to him!?" Dutch face turn bright red

"Just apologize to him first!" Belgium push her outside the house

+Time Skip+

"Haruskah abang kasih dia sesuatu? (Did i need to give her something?)" Indonesia being very nervous, his heart is thumphing really fast, Malaysia shaking his head, looking at his older brother like this

"Tak perlu! go! nanti dia waiting for abang! (no! go! she's waiting for you!)" Malaysia push Indonesia towards the cafe, they're already planning to meet up once again

"Baik-baik! tak perlu dorong-dorong begitu! (alright! you don't need to push me like that!)" Indonesia walking towards the cafe, Dutch already waiting for him, he open the door silently that make Dutch surprised

"Ah, N-nesia!" Dutch stand up, Indonesia start confused again, Dutch just call him, Nesia? just America, Spain, Malaysia, Singapore, and Australia that call him Nesia

"Uh, sorry for surprising you like that . . ." Indonesia sit in front of Dutch "w-well i just want to tell something to you . . ." Dutch start worried if she will get dumped by Indonesia

"P-please, l-let me talk first" Dutch cut him, and Indonesia now start worried if Dutch will hate him again "i-i . . ."

"Nesia-kun!" America hug him from behind "lets eat some fried chi-" America just realize, Indonesia is talking to Dutch "oh, sorry, um, i will wait outside Nesia~" America walk outside, Dutch lost herself

"I . . . i think its already over East, i am sorry if i troubling you" Dutch slam the table and stand up

"What!? Dutch!?" Dutch run outsides, America look at her confused

"What's wrong with her Nesia?" America ask Indonesia with confused face

"I'll take care of her" Indonesia stand up and run towards Dutch

=Dutch POV=

I . . . i can't get him at all! he always act like he's still being bullied! didn't he look around him!? every girl is fall for him! he just pretend there's no one care about him! its hurt me! i know he does care about me! b-but did he need to break my heart that much?

"Dutch!" E-east? he grab my hands and pull me towards him, he hug me

"E-east!?" he hug me really tight! he's much more strong than before!

"I am sorry! i am sorry if i did something to you! i-i can't take it! i am suffering without you! i love you Dutch! i love you!" he hug me more tightly, i-its unbelievable . . .! "i-i . . . ugh . . . " he put his head on my shoulder "i . . . its hard to say it . . . i know we used to be hating each other but . . . its a different thinks now . . ."

"E-east? i-is it true?" i touch his cheeks, he look at me

"Do i look like joking around to you?" he smile at me

"N-nee . . ." he smile softly at me, my heart gonna explode! o-our face is getting closer and closer!

"I know . . ."

"W-what?"

"This is why you avoiding me right? try not to embrace me, nor kiss me?" he smirking evilly

"W-what are you talking ab-" he touch my lips with his, his lips is so soft, and cold . . . yet warm and passionately, we parted after we need to take a breath, he look away, his cheeks is turning bright red, very red, like Spanje tomato "you know, you're so cute right now!" i chuckled, he look at me, pissed

"S-shut up! its for you!" he kiss my cheeks so suddenly! "looks who turning into tomato now!" he laughing and running

"W-what? wait! get back here!"

* * *

And~ i write it more fast than my other story xDD, the chapter is so short so i can make another one :DD

thx for reading! look forward to the next chapter! :))


	2. Fem Malaysia

**Chapter 2 : Stay close to me . . .**

* * *

This is the hardest chapter I've ever make, but i love speaking with Manglish language :DD

Please correct me if i use a wrong word :)

* * *

"Abang, kita boleh tak bercouple? (Brother, can we dating?)" Malaysia hug Indonesia hands, Indonesia still reading a book and didn't response "abang? (brother?)"

"Apa? (what?)" he look at Malaysia face with boring expression

"Boleh tak? (can we?)" Malyasia smiling happily, Indonesia shake his head

"Tidak tahu juga, tapi itu urusan kita kalau kita mau pacaran atau tidak (I don't really know, but its our business if we want to dating or not)" Indonesia glancing at his book again

"Betul boleh? (really?)" Malaysia tighten her hug

"Ya ya, tolong jangan ganggu kakak dulu, nanti kita pikirkan lagi (yeah yeah, please don't bother me right now, we will think about it later)" Indonesia kiss her forehead that surprise Malaysia

"Abang surprise me! (Brother surprise me!)" Malaysia chuckled and goes outside, she stop for a second "I akan preparing makan malam (i will prepare the dinner)" Malaysia walk to the kitchen, Indonesia just sighed

"Manis sekali adiku . . . (My little sister is so cute)" and then chuckled "tapi . . . aku memang suka sama dia . . . (but . . . its true that i like her)" he lean his body on his bed "engga keren! (not cool!)" he cover his eyes with his hands

+Time Skip Indonesia fall asleep+

"Abang! dinner bersedia!" Malaysia shouting from the first floor "abang?" Malaysia walk upstairs, she look at Indonesia that have fall asleep "eh abang tidur, hehe (oh, brother fall asleep, hehe)" Malaysia sit next to Indonesia that snoring loudly "comelnya muka abang (your face is so cute brother)" Malaysia chuckled and poking his face

"Ugh, diam ah! (ugh! stop it!)" Indonesia mumbling and rolled to other side

"Comelnya~! (how cute~!)" Malaysia poke his face again

"Berhenti Malaysia! (stop it Malaysia!)" Indonesia push her and now Indonesia already on top "kamu pikir aku tak sadar? (do you think i am not wake up?)" he smirking, Malaysia look at him, at first she scared, but now she's blushing really hard "imutnya~ (how cute~)" Indonesia take his revange

"A-abang!? apa yang nak abang lakukan!? (Brother!? what are you going to do!?)" Malaysia try to release Indonesia grip, but Indonesia is much stronger than her, since she's a girl

"Jangan berfikir hal yang aneh-aneh! kakak cuma bercanda kok! (Never think something like that! i just joking around!)" Indonesia release her, but deep inside Malaysia heart, she feel really disappointed, she throw a pillow to Indonesia "apa-apaan sih!? (what the hell!?)" Indonesia glaring at Malaysia, also confused "Dek!? (sist!?)"

=Malaysia POV=

Abang stupid! i though he will do it! i will gladly accept it! b-but . . . he even ignore my feeling towards him! when i ask if we can dating he always say "Tidak tahu, tapi itu urusan kita (I don't know, but its our business)", and then he forget about it just like nothing happen! ugh i know its forbidden to love your siblings more than just a siblings, but . . . i can't resist it! i mean, we can't resist it! no . . . he doesn't love me more than just a siblings, that's why he always show that response, and ignoring me . . . even though i try to care about him, i try to make him happy, i try to make him-

"Mau lari kemana lagi? (where you want to run?)" huh!? Abang already standing in front of me! "kamu kenapa sih? tinggal jujur saja (what's wrong with you? you can just being honest to me)" he walk towards me "jangan nangis, kamu sudah besar (stop crying, you already an adult)"

"Habisnya . . . Abang selalunya mengendahkan saya (because . . . Brother always ignoring me)" my tears is like a waterfall right now

"Kakak tidak mengabaikanmu, kakak sedang mencari jalan keluar! (i am not ignoring you! i am searcing for a solution!)" he get irritated

"Searching penyelesaian? bagi apa!? (searcing for solution!? for what!?)" i mocking him

"Baiklah! jika kamu tak sabar lagi, biar kakak menikah denganmu besok! (Fine! if you already being impatient, let me marrying you tomorrow!)" Abang push me towards the wall and yank me "senang sekarang? (happy now?)" he look at me, upset and disappointed

"A-abang?" i look at him, he's look down

"Aku juga cinta sama kamu kalau kamu mau tahu! (if you want to know, i also fall in love with you!)" he start sighed really deep "tapi aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana supaya orang-orang mau menerima hubungan kita! (but i am still thinking a solution so that people will accept our relationship!)" he kiss my lips softly "mau bersabar sebentar lagi? supaya kita tak sedih saat mulai berjalan nanti? (want to wait just for a bit? so we won't get depressed when we start go further?)" he smiling at me "sebentar saja ya? kakak juga tak sabar, tapi kita pasti bisa melewati ini . . . (just a little longer okay? i also cannot wait anymore, but we can go through this . . .)" he kiss my forehead

"A-abang . . . i . . . i love you!" i hug him tightly "i akan wait sehingga hari itu tiba (i will wait until the day come)" he hug me back

"Percaya ya sama kakak sekarang? (now you trust me?)" he chuckled

"Ya! i trust abang! selama-lamanya! (Yes! i trust brother! forever!)" we laughing together

* * *

Its kind of . . . incest maybe? =w='a

Sorry if the story is too short, I need to write down the next chapter of Smiling Memories Q A Q

But Indonesia and Malaysia is actually will make a good pair (Fem!Indonesia x Male!Malaysia), since Malaysia is over-protective when Nesia-tan is carefree, or maybe a crack pair? xDD

Btw, thx for reading :DD, hope you enjoy it!

Look forward on the next chapter~!


	3. Fem America

**Chapter 3 : We didn't suit each other? no!**

* * *

And now its about Fem!America, Indonesia and America have a good reputation till now, so . . . i think i want to make a crack pairing between Male!Indonesia and Fem!America

Since Fem!America is easy-going, i bet Male!Indonesia will get exhausted with her behavior ^_^'a

Enjoy~

* * *

"Indonesiaaaaaa~~!" America run towards him, after the world meeting, America will run towards Indonesia and having fun, even though Indonesia sometimes exhausted

"W-what!? don't hug me here! its embarrassing!" Indonesia push her slowly, Japan is smiling at him

"Its good to see a happy couple here~" she chuckled

"You talk like you're an old lady Japan~!" China laughing

"Well, i am" they walk together

"They will make a good couple . . . " Indonesia shake his head

"What do you mean by a good couple? they're a siblings!" America hug Indonesia again "by the way~!"

"More junk food?" Indonesia already feel like gonna vomiting

"Its not junk! its good!" America frowning "since you're my boyfriend! let's have a date! you must pay okay?"

"Hey hey, i am in economic crisis, if i buy you another hamburger, you will get fat too . . ." Indonesia sat down on the nearest seat, America pissed

"What do you mean fat!? am i fat to you!?"

"No, compared with Cuba" Indonesia sighed and start day dreaming

"What's wrong with you!? what about Canada!?"

"Well . . ." Indonesia look at Canada "i don't know . . ." actually, he didn't want to hurt America feeling, America is way fatter than Canada

"Come on! you need a calorie! look at you! you're even thinner than me!" America pull him up

"Well, that mean, if you compared with me, i am much thinner than you . . ." Indonesia laughing sarcastic

"And i am not fat! its you that's too thin! compared with another boy!" she pull Indonesia to the nearest McD**ald

"I won't pay the bill . . . seriously, i don't have anymore money . . ." Indonesia sighed "our money exchange rate is really . . . sigh . . . how can one dollar become ten thousands rupiah? its very very . . . sigh" Indonesia close his eyes for a bit

"Its your fault! i don't like when you being like an old man like this! saving saving sav-" *slap*

"Shut up, can you even thinking about me?" Indonesia look at America blue eyes that already teary "hate me now! i can't take your behavior! just go out with another nation! Malaysia is much better than me!" Indonesia walk away

"Nesia!" America following him, unfortunately, America is much faster than Indonesia, but more unfortunately, Indonesia catch the train first "Indonesia! wait!" America try to catch the train, but train is much faster than her "Ugh! da**it! i hate you!" America fall down and crying

+Indonesia place+

"Abang, kok already arrive di rumah?(Brother already get home?)" Malaysia look at him, confused "abang mempunyai tarikh with America betul?(brother have a date with America right?)"

"Kamu sekarang yang pacaran dengannya! (you're now her boyfriend!)" Indonesia walk upstairs and goes to his room then slamming the door

"Apa!? kenapa saya? abang!? (What!? why me!? brother!?)" Malaysia look at Indonesia that already slamming the door "sesuatu yang tidak kena . . . (something is wrong . . . )" Malaysia sit down besides the phone and pressing America number "selamat malam America? this is me, Malaysia, what's wro-" he heard America is closing the phone "something is really wrong disini . . . (something is really wrong here)" Malaysia call someone again

+America place+

"Idiot! bloody idiot! selfish girl!" England shouting "idiot! and you tell me that its his fault!? go away! find another stupid idiot wanker that will siding you!" England push her

"What's wrong with you!? its his fault! he slap me!" America crying loudly

"He slap you because you're being very very selfish idiot!" England push her to the sofa "can you even think about his condition right now!?"

"Ugh . . ." America speechless

"And you say its his fault that he try to saving at least he can date you again sometimes!?" England shouting again

"E-england . . . " Canada stop her "please don't be so . . . angry . . ."

"What!? and she say it was his fault! great! then i will date him! and show you how a proper lady make her boyfriend happy!"

"No! don't!" America hug her "please! i am sorry! i am so sorry!"

"You're apologizing to me!? apologize to him!" England push her away "make him happy!" England goes to the kitchen slamming the pan and searching for something "here! cook him a food!" England give her a book "its . . . his traditional food" England look away "he give this to me! i am not the one who want it!"

"I will . . . make him his favorite food!" America fliping the book "which one is it?"

"M-maybe he put a bookmark on it" Canada help her

"Yes, he put a bookmark on it" England sit on the dinning chair and sip her tea "its Nasi Goreng and Rendang"

"Found it! ah?" *piiipp* "its your phone Canada"

"I-its from Malaysia . . ." America look at her surprised "i'll ans-"

"Don't!" America grab Canada hand phone and throw it

"My Hand phone!" Canada look at her broken hand phone "America!" Canada start crying

"You two still act like a little kid! geez, i will buy you new one!" England hug Canada "let's go, its time for her for thinking about Indonesia heart alone"

"Ugh . . . okay" England and Canada stand up and leave America

"I . . . i want . . . i will make this one too . . . " America pointing at Lapis cake "the name is weird . . ." she shake her head "for Indonesia! my beloved . . . ex-boyfriend . . ." she start crying again, she open her hand phone, the background is Indonesia that holding a big paper, its writhed "Don't Give up!", and Indonesia is smiling "i won't give up! for you!" America clenching her hands

+Indoneisa place+

"Abang? dinner bersedia" Malaysia shouting for almost ten minutes, he sighed and eat alone

"What the hell . . ." Indonesia still lie down on his bed "how can i slap her!? i love her!" Indonesia now rolling here and there "its all my fault! at least use your . . . last savings . . . " Indonesia fall from the bed *thump* "ouch!

"Abang?" Malaysia shouting from downstairs

"Tak apa-apa! (nothing wrong!)" Indonesia just get a brilliant idea, at least . . . "Malaysia!" Indonesia hug him, Malaysia almost choked all his dinner

"What the-! abang!" Malaysia slap Indonesia hands "what's it!?"

"Bantu kakak sebentar saja! ya? (help me for a bit, okay?)" Malaysia look at him, confused

+Time Skip+ =America POV=

"Done! even though there's much ingredients that i don't know! but i bet the taste is good!" i put the Nasi Goreng and Rendang, also the Lapis cake "w-what if he . . ." *ting tong* "coming!" i run towards the front door "who's it?" its Malaysia! i slam the door

"Whoa, this is how you welcome a guest?" Malaysia open the door

"Don't come in!" i push the door

"Seriously! i come here only for giving you this!" Malaysia showing a . . . letter?

"Letter? from who?" i take the letter

"My brother of course! then i will go!" Malaysia go away and waving at me "make sure you accept everything from him! he make it really hard for you!" working hard?

"O-okay . . . so let's see what's i-" !

_Dear my Thin GirlFriend,_

_I am sorry if i slap you, but please don't slap me later, your power is . . . dangerous for me . . . well, let's meet up at the forest garden at 7 pm, i will wait you there, and make sure you use a gown okay? never thinking that you're fat, its the reality, but i love you, so you no need to get thin because of me . . . and i will make sure make myself at least looks bigger than before . . i am sorry . . . i love you . . . aku cinta kamu (i love you)_

_From Indonesia_

He call me thin!? i don't know why my face is heating right now! so uncool! w-what should i wear!? Lady Gaga gown!? or maybe Angelina Jolie!? no no no! i will look fat with it! i will use Selena Gomez gown!

+Time Skip at the garden+ =Indonesia POV=

"Ugh . . . aku keren tidak sih? (ugh . . . i am cool or not?)" i spinning again, and look at my black suit "engga keren! ehem, kurang keren maksudnya . . . (not cool! cough, i mean not very cool)" i look again at my suit, is there any bacteria left

"Pak Indonesia! Amerika sudah ada di depan gerbang! (Sir Indonesia! America is already in front of the gate!)" my army reporting, they're panting . . .?

"Terima kasih, kembali berkerja! (thank you, go back to work!)" he nodded and go away "sigh . . ." the candle is prepared, the food, yeah . . . almost all of the food is junk food, but i must eat it for America . . .

"N-nesia?" i heard America voice "are you there?" she's calling me from afar, i should stand on the middle of this candle!

=America POV=

"N-nesia?" its so dark! i can only walk straight to the light source

"Come here" i heard his voice! i run through the forest

"Are you there!?" its already near!

"Yes, i am here" he answer me, the light! its much clo- "surprise~" he's standing in the middle of . . . heart shaped candle that shaping a heart! "i am sorry if i-" i hug him tightly "w-what!? i haven't done my-"

"No! no need to done it! let me finish it!" i look at him, his face is bright red, so cute! "i am sorry for being selfish, i never think about your feeling and your condition, and now let me say-" he put his index finger on my lips

"Let me finish it~" he smiling, he kiss me, passionately "i love you" he whisper it besides my ears, his voice is cracking, he hug me "can you speak now?" he chuckled

"Y-you . . " i hug him "i love you too!" i hug him tightly

"I know~ oh by the way, i make you a hamburger! well, i can't eat the hamburger, since its "Ham" or a Pork . . ." he scratching his head

"No! its okay!" i ate the hamburger . . . .

"I am sorry if the taste is very bad . . . " he chuckled, embarrassed

"No! this is amazing!" i ate another one "so- munch munch delish-munch munch-delicious!" i ate another one

"I make a lot of it! make sure you eat all of it!" he pinch my cheeks "you're so thin!" he laughing really hard

"Ugh! if i am not eat this you will sad! of course i will get fat but . . . " i look away, its embarrassing! he kiss my cheeks

"Its okay, i don't care if you will get fat or not, at least i look thin!" he laughing again

"Ugh! i hate you!" i try to punch him, but he dodge

"Hahaha, its no work anymore, i was learning how to dodge! so that i will never get hurt when you mad!" he kiss my lips one more time "its delicious!"

"Uggghhhhh!" i punch him on the face

* * *

Annnddd~ i done this story fast just like the others~

I hope you like it, and i am sorry if i make America having a bad behavior m(_ _)m

Thank you for read my story~

Look forward for the next chapter~

* * *

_Omake:_

"Honey, what's this?" Indonesia open a big bag, there's a box full of something

"Oh! its a food! i make it for you!" America open the bag and then she open the box "eat it!"

"Oh my! its Nasi Goreng, Rendang and Lapis cake! its my favorite thank you! i will eat it later, i am already full" Indonesia take the food

"Okay!"

+Time Skip+ =Indonesia POV=

I eat the Rendang and Nasi Goreng . . . .

"Cough!" What kind of food is this!?


	4. Fem Japan

**Chapter 4 : I want to kiss you . . .**

* * *

And now i make another chapter about Fem!Japan that's very shy, actually Indonesia will suit Japan when Japan is so shy when Indonesia is silent xDD i hope so ._.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Um, Indonesia-kun, you should eat this first, for your healthy" Japan spoon him a veggie

"Ah, sorry, you should eat the meat too, its okay, i have already eat it" Indonesia spoon her the fish, Japan eat it

"I benci abang (i hate you brother)" Malaysia sit next to them

"Wh- kenapa? (wh- why?)" Indonesia look at him, confused, but his cheeks is bright red

"Bagaimana abang boleh mempunyai hubungan baik dengan Jepang? (how can you have a good relationship with Japan?)" he look away, frowning

"Y-yah, kan dia pacarku . . . (w-well, she's my girlfriend so . . .)" Indonesia scratching his head

"What are you talking about?" Japan look at Indonesia

"Ah! nothing . . . nothing important!"

"Um, Indonesia-kun, there's a rice besides your lips, let me take it" Japan take the rice and eat it, it makes Indonesia blushing really hard

"T-t-t-t-t-terima kasih!" Indonesia slap his own cheeks "uh . . "

"W-why did you slap your own cheeks Indonesia-kun? are you okay?" Japang touch his cheeks, their face is so close, almost 10 centimeters, Japan and Indonesia look away immediately and blushing like a tomato, Malaysia look at them with narrowed eyes

"Kalian berdua tidak menyeronokkan sama sekali . . . (you two is no fun at all)" he ate his food

"A-adik, kakak minta makananmu . . . apa namanya? (b-brother, i want to taste your food . . . what's the name?)" Indonesia look at it

"Its Nasi Lemak . . ." Indonesia look at him, confused

"Lemak? . . . uh tidak jadi deh terima kasih . . . . maaf (fat? . . . uh no thanks . . . i am sorry)" Indonesia eat his fried Rebung

"Um, Indonesia-kun, can i taste your food?" Japan look at Indonesia Rebung

"Sure!" Indonesia spoon it to her

"Its delicious . . . but little bit . . . bitter?" she look at Indonesia "what is Rebung?"

"Its a Bamboo sprout! delicious right?" Indonesia smirking

"Bamboo? just like bamboo shoot?"

"Yes! its similar!" Indonesia smiling widely "do you like it? i will make it again tomorrow for us!"

"Aku tak dapat? (i am not?)" Malaysia get irritated

"Y-yah, kamu juga (w-well, you too)" Indonesia smiling awkwardly, Malaysia shake his head

"Saya telah penuh, saya balik dahulu (i am already full, i will get going)" Malaysia now really irritated because of Indonesia is ignoring him "berbahagia (be happy)" he walk away

"Um, did we ignore him too much?" Japan grab Indonesia sleeves

"I think so . . . well its okay now, he will forget about this tomorrow!" Indonesia look at Japan direction and smiling, Japan surprised and look away that make Indonesia confused "what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing!" Japan cover her face "l-let's go! its already the time!"

"Oh, right . . ." we clean our food together

+Time Skip Japan place+

"Your house is so tidy, well since you're a girl~" Indonesia chuckled

"Well, even though you two is a male, but your house is also very tidy"

"Thank you, by the way, where's Tama?" Indonesia searching for the black and white cat

"Ah, he's playing with other cats" Japan smiling "do you want an Ocha?"

"Sure~!" Indonesia sit on the porch and enjoying a forest atmosphere "ah, aku berharap semoga pulauku bisa hijau kembali . . . (ah, i hope my island can be as green like this . . .)" Indonesia close his eyes and lying on the porch, start sleeping silently

"Indonesia-kun, the Ocha is coming~" Japan sit next to Indonesia that already fall asleep "ah, you already asleep . . . i think i should take a blanket" Japan try to stand up when Indonesia grab his hands

"Stay with me . . ." Indonesia mumbling and sleep again, Japan face is heating

"A-alright . . ." Japan sit next to him again, get more closers than before, she look at Indonesia face "anata no kao wa totemo kawaidesu (your face is so cute)" Japan pinch Indonesia nose softly "daisukidesu . . . indoneshia-kun . . ." Japan let her face get closer with Indonesia, their lips is almost touching each other when Indonesia open his eyes and Japan realize it, Japan step back immediately, her face is so red

"Uh, Japan? what's you just doing right now?" Indonesia sat down and scratching his head "what's it? your face is so red! are you have a fev-" *slap*

"Pervert!" Japan just realize she's the one who try to kiss Indonesia, Indonesia look at her, irritated and grab her hands

"What pervert?" Indonesia look at Japan eyes coldly "tell me, what's you're doing just now?"

"I-its-!" Japan try to step back but Indonesia pull her towards him again

"What's it?" Indonesia glaring at her

"Its nothing! i just want to say i hate you!" Japan push Indonesia away, Indonesia look at her, surprised, either Japan also surprised, she cover her mouth

"Just say it already . . . " Indonesia sit down and look down "JUST SAY IT FROM BEFORE!" Indonesia shout at her and leave her behind

"Indonesia-kun!" Japan try to catch him, but Indonesia is much faster than her "wait! its misunderstanding! Indonesia-kun!" Japan slipped and fall down really hard, she's crying "uh! this is my fault!" she blame herself for not being honest from the start "i must say it to him!"

=Japan POV= +Time Skip next day+

"Indonesia-kun!" i call him again and again, but he always avoiding me . . .

"Huh? what's wrong Japan?" Malaysia pat my shoulder, he look at me "your face is so upset, did brother do something to you?"

"N-no . . . i am the one who hurt him . . . badly . . ." i can't hold my tears anymore "i said i hate him! when the fact i want to kiss him!" i cover my eyes "what should i do!? he always avoiding me!"

"W-well, this is the first time i heard that though . . " Malaysia scratching his head "i will make him stop avoiding you then . . ."

"No . . its okay, i must do it by myself so Indonesia-kun will accept my own efforts" i look down, grabbing my own hands and shaking

"Then i will tell you when i meet him via mobile phone, okay?" Malaysia smiling at me and raise his thumbs

"Un! then i will get going!" i bowing at him

"Take care . . ." Malaysia waving at me

+Time Skip next day+

What kind of Anime he like? the only way that i can tell him my word is Anime! since Indonesia-kun also loves Anime! i will make . . . our memories . . . the story is about our memories! i will make it! so at least Indonesia-kun realize my feeling towards him!

=Indonesia POV=

"Abang ada pertunjukan baharu di televisyen! (Brother, there's a new show on television!)" Malaysia shouting from downstairs

"Tidak perduli! (i don't care!)" i rolled on my sofa, i think its too much for me if i avoiding her . . but . . . it hurt me, her word is really hurt me . . . i though she loves me . . . maybe she's just didn't honest? no . . she say it when she push me away . . . well . . . i am okay with it but . . . i won't just give up like this . . . but if i try to make her fall for me . . then its just forcing my own love, and its stupid, there's America and England that still single . . . but maybe England will going out with France instead of me, and America will going out with Italy . . .

"Abang! pertunjukannya sudah bermula! (Brother! the show is already started!)" Malaysia once again shouting from downstairs, i turn on the tv, its . . . newest Anime!? i sit down immediately and look at the newest Anime, its so cool! the opening is so cool! the title is . . uh . . . "Forgive Me"? so cool! i hope i can watch this with Japan! . . . wait . . . did Japan make this . . . for me? well . . let's watch then . . .

+Time Skip next day+ =Japan POV=

I think Indonesia-kun will just turn off his television . . . i think its time for give up . . . i will look at Indonesia-kun from afar just like before, and crying when Indonesia-kun is hanging out with England or America-chan . . . and then . . . "uh . . . i love him . . ." i wipe my tears "i love you Indonesia-kun . . . i love you . . ." suddenly someone hug me from behind "ah!?"

"I love you too~" its . . . Indonesia-kun!?

"Indonesia-kun?" i look at him, he smiling, but her eyes showing an upset expression

"I am sorry, i though you hate me . . " he kiss my forehead

"I love you! i love you! i want to kiss you!" he kiss me, he start kiss me passionately

"Happy now?" he chuckled "hey! don't crying like that! your face is so irresistable!" he laughing and hug me

"I love you Indonesia-kun!" i hug him back

"I love you too~" Indonesia-kun kiss me again "just be honest next time okay?"

"Un!"

* * *

I though this chapter will be the longest chapter I've made, but at least the story is end up good ^w^b

Thx for reading!

Look forward for the next chapter!

* * *

_Omake_

"Um . . Indonesia-kun?"

"I hate you . . i hate you . . . you're so mean!" Indonesia hug Japan tightly and crying, Japan confused

"W-why?"

"Why did you add the scene when i am crying over a food? its so embarrassing!" Indonesia start sobbing loudly "you're so mean!"

"Eh? oh! i am sorry! i though you will never remember that . . ." Japan chuckled

"How can i am not remember? its the worst memories! i will bite you!" Indonesia bit Japan ears that make Japan blushing really red *slap*

"I hate you!" Japan crying and run away, Indonesia only chuckled and scratching his head

"Well, she will hug me again two more days . . ."


	5. Fem France

**Chapter 5 : Sexy beast?**

* * *

The content is little bit *cough* mature, but not a lemon though . . . (why did i look disappointed!? *slap*)

Its about Fem!France so yeah, maybe because of her, the content is little bit mature . . . i hope Fem!France didn't rape someone :\ (of course not!)

Enjoy~

* * *

France lick her lips, try to look seductive, England look away, bothered because of it

"Come on! England you used to love it right?" France laughing

"I will never fall into your trap anymore you playgirl!" England slam the table that make Indonesia wake up from his beautiful dream

"Stop slamming the table like that! you want me to hit you huh!?" Indonesia glaring at England

"Sorry . . ." England walk away, the world conference is already over, but Indonesia, England and France is chosen to discuss about the last solution, and make Indonesia feel really sleepy

"Argh! i will just sleep at home, this place is too much disturbing sound!" Indonesia stand up and arranging his document "what?" Indonesia realize France is already look at him

"Nothing~ you looks really cute when you're sleeping~" France chuckled, Indonesia rolled his eyes

"Won't you go home? i will ride you" Indonesia put his document inside his bag

"Ride me? ohohohoho, why not?" France wink at Indonesia seductively

"Pervert, then i will leave you here, its more dangerous for me to get along with you . . ." Indonesia shake his head and walk outside, France grab his hands

"Sorry~ you're grumpy hhmm?"

"Maybe this is why England break up with you . . . sorry~ i didn't mean to insult you~" Indonesia glaring at him and pull his hand roughly

"Hahaha, i am don't take it as an insult~" she chuckled "its okay, I've used to it too, England word is more cruel than yours~"

"I feel sorry for you, BYE!" Indonesia leave her, Indonesia and France didn't have a good relationship lately, Malaysia going out with her for two years, but France leave him without mercy and go to England bed instead, Malaysia get really thin for last two months, but a miracle come that Italy is going out with him and never betray him till now, hope Spain didn't change his mind and steal Italy, and another world war will declared . . .

"That's cruel~ don't you want to comfort me? my heart is broken now~"

"Then let me find mechanic and repair it for you!" France pull Indonesia to her and hug him "what the hell! releas-" Indonesia realized . . . France is crying "this trick won't-"

"W-why , , , people keep thinking i am trick them!? even England!" France sobbing really loud

"Sshh! you're overdo it!" Indonesia patting her head

"I know i am a playgirl! but when i look Malaysia now have a happy life, and England is now start flirting with America . . . . i feel like i am only their memories and left me behind!"

"Its because you playing with their heart!" Indonesia push her "i have never going out before, i don't know why did you break up with England and Malaysia though, but when you heartlessly leave Malaysia and making love with England, its make me realize that you're very cruel and playgirl! you're sleeping with another guy didn't you?"

"Who say that i sleep with England? we're not! we're going out because we love cooking, well even though England cooking is really worst . . . we're break up because i critique his cooking . . . trust me! i am still . . . a virgin . . ." France look away

"How about Malaysia?" Indonesia look at her curiously

"Y-you're actually a pervert didn't you!?"

"Hey! i am his brother! and i am old enough to know about that kind of business!" Indonesia protested

"Of course not! like what i said, i am a virgin!" France look at him "you too right?" Indonesia blushing

"I much more young than you! of course i am!"

"You said you're old?"

"At least not a granny like you!" Indonesia smirking evilly

"I am not a granny! i am still thousand!"

"And i am not even one hundred . . " Indonesia smirking more widely

"You're just like a baby for me though~ maybe that's why there's no girl interesting with you~" France laughing

"Well, its better for me to built my nation and make my nation strong first than being a playboy first!" Indonesia leave her

"But look at China, she's already four thousands!"

"Compare her face with you, which one look like an aunty?" Indonesia chuckled evilly "with overly make up like that" France pissed

"T-that's because i look more mature than her! she still love eating a candy!"

"Whoops~ i am not the one who say that~" Indonesia run away, France realize, she's feel a dark aura behind her, she's look behind her slowly, China with pissed expression

"Yeah, but fortunately, my character is more mature than you, and i am not a playgirl!" China prepare her pan and spatula "let me cook you"

"Make sure you make me delish!" France lick her lips

+Time Skip+

"What with that face? you lose?" Indonesia laughing, England try to hold it, and Russia already chuckled non-stop, yup, Francis lose, her face is really horrible right now, her hair is really messy, and her cheeks is swollen

"This is your fault!" Francis hit Indonesia, but it effect nothing

"Well well, you're so weak aren't you? maybe that's why you lose!" Russia chuckled evilly "then let's become one with me maybe? so you can be strong at least?"

"No way!" Francis patting her skirt, Indonesia grab her hands "what!?"

"What?" Indonesia still chuckled, he give a kiss to France hands "happy now? hahahaha" Indonesia leave her, France blushing really hard when England and Russia look at him, surprised "don't misunderstand, at least i responsible with what i do to her!" Indonesia shake his head

"What did you do to her?" England look at him, curious "you sleep with her?"

"What are you talking about? of course not! i make her being beaten by China, and i know its bad!" Indonesia chuckled, he look at France face "seriously, you look exactly like . . commoners! go change your clothes and clean your make up!" Indonesia push her to woman bathroom "here, use this" Indonesia give a pair of clothes to her

"Y-you buy it for me?" France look at Indonesia, happy

"I am not! this is my clothes . . . when Malaysia dress me as a girl . . . " Indonesia push the clothes towards France "its okay if you want to tell it to everyone, everyone already know it though~" Indonesia chuckled "just go change your clothes!"

"M-merci . . . " France blushing, she's feel really happy, England used to be like this too, also Malaysia, she start feel differences towards Indonesia, more special than Malaysia and England "i hope i can be his boyfriends . . . "

+Time Skip+

"You say this is for a girl!?" France protesting, she pointing at polka dot dress "we use this clothes when i am still fifth hundred!"

"Don't protesting like that, you want to go home with your worn out clothes? its much better than before!"

"I bet your girl type is a commoners?"

"Well, i didn't feel offended at all, you know why? because i like a simple girl, maybe like China? Prussia? that doesn't care about their style, but they know how to choose a style that suit them" Indonesia smirking, France pissed

"Fine! we will make a bet! if i can be your "Type" of girl, you must going out with me!"

"Then if you couldn't you must give one of your land, deal?" France surprised

"L-land!? no way! its just a bet!" Indonesia look at her

"Then we won-"

"O-okay! i will give you one of my land! then let's see tomorrow okay?"

"Isn't that too fast?"

"You won't of my land?"

"Sure~" Indonesia smirking "my type is really hard you know?" Indonesia chuckled evilly

"Who cares? i will win for sure!"

"Don't be sure first~" Indonesia smirking

+Time Skip next day+ =France POV=

"Come one! you're his type you know!" i ask Prussia, she's still playing a game with Spain

"Shut up! i am still playing!" she slap my hands "wait until i win!"

"No way! you will always lose!" i turn off the Wii

"Gottverdammth France! will you stop being annoying!?" Prussia catch me and slap my back "what's it!?"

"Indonesia like you! and i want to know how can you being that simple!" Prussia blushing

"L-l-like me?" Prussia laughing "n-n-no way! i am too awesome-" Prussia look at me "simple? my style is simple!? my style is awesome!"

"And too awesome for Indonesia to take?" Spain chuckled "he's very simple, he already going out with Japan right?"

"Que!?" i look at him "he already . . . going out!?"

"The exact one is, they already BREAK up~" Prussia chuckled "should i going out with him?"

"No! he's mine!" i frowning

"What with that? you want to toy his heart? what about England?" Spain chuckled

"I am serious this time! he . . treat me like a belle dame you know? mon dieu, he's very gentleman~" i touch my own cheeks

"More than England?" Prussia chuckled

"Stop saying England England England again! he's the worst!"

"So you already forget about him? you know, he's still drinking with America till now . . ." Spain raise his shoulder

"I don't care! he doesn't even care about me either!" i rummage Prussia wardrobe "ha! this shirts looks simple! i will take this!"

"Hey! don't! its my everyday clothes! geez! just go buy it yourself! this kind of shirt is very common you know?" Prussia snatch her clothes

"Really? where did you buy it!?"

"Everywhere! every shop! you have a lot of clothing store right? go buy it yourself!" Prussia clean her wardrobe

"D'accord!" i blow a kiss

+China Place+

"What are you doing here aru? you want to get beaten up again aru?" China prepare her pan

"Non! détendez-vous! i am here to ask you something! i will go after that for sure!" i cover my head, she sighed

"What's it aru?" China sit on the porch

"I just want to know what kind of skirt you use?"

"I don't use skirt actually aru, its . . uncomfortable, i use a long pants, or maybe a jeans aru" she raise her shoulder

"Jeans? what kind?"

"A long jeans aru, or a hipster?" China look at me "what's wrong with jeans and skirt anyway?"

"Rien~ just want to ask, merci~" i leave her and wave at her, now i just need to mix my own style with their style, and then Indonesia will fall for me! honhonhon!

=Indonesia POV=

*Riiing**riiing* i take my hand phone

"Who's it?" i yawning

"Its me mon garçon beau~" France answered

"Why did you call me this morning!?" i drink something, i think its a soda, ah, damn, my throat . . .

"Morning? its still 9 pm here~"

"AND 3 AM HERE! SERIOUSLY!" i close the phone, she's calling again "what!? try to flirt me again!?"

"Of course not, mon dieu, you're so grumpy aren't you? we will meet tomorrow at my cafe okay?"

"When!?"

"Five pm of course~"

"Five pm for me or you?"

"Hhhmm, you?"

"Okay then, bye" i close the phone without even care about she's going to say good bye to me, i rolled to the other side and start sleep again . . .

+Time Skip+

Finally, i can have another land! my nation will grow strong! i already sit here for two hours though . . . . she didn't come . . argh, well, i think she's already know that i will win for sure . . . someone patting my shoulder, i look who's . . . . it . . . .

"Surprise mon garçon~" its France! she's look . . . exactly like my type! with tidy tied hair, and shirt with jeans, she's also use a necklace, but the necklace suit the style! also . . .

=Narator=

Indonesia look at her, fascinated, France smirking, yep, she's win, Indonesia fall for her, France looks really mature and gorgeous, simple and beautiful, with her looks, this style really make her look like an aunty, but beautiful

"Its looks like i win~" France laughing happily

"Well . . ." Indonesia look away "you do look simple, but one more think you didn't have . . ." Indonesia smirking

"Oh . . . what's it?" France shivering, she think will she lose?

"Come with me" Indonesia grab her hands

+Indonesia place+

"W-what are you doing!?" France sit on the chair

"Change my clothes of course . . " Indonesia look at her, confused, he start striping his clothes slowly, France gulped

"Are you try to seduce me . . ?" France glare him

"Of course not . . ." Indonesia chuckled, now he use t-shirts "you must beat me on Tekken! then you will win~"

"Hey! you're adding another bet! its cheating!" France hit him with pillow

"Hahahaha, just say that you're always lose right?"

"Of course not! i just say that playing Tekken is wasting my time!" France hit him again

"Hahaha, you know, something is change . ." Indonesia chuckled, sit in front of the TV and start playing Tekken

"What change?"

"You're a pervert didn't you? you will take my word as changes to sleep with me didn't you?" Indonesia laughing "you're not like that again this day, and is weird!"

"W-what are you talking about!? of course i will do-" France cover her mouth, she sit on the bed

"Gotcha~" Indonesia stand up and squatted in front of her "what if i say this to you?" Indonesia grab her hands

"W-what?"

"I love you?" Indonesia kiss her "since the start actually, when you're going out with Malaysia, even though you're a pervert . . " Indonesia raise his shoulder, France slap his shoulder

"Y-you love me?" France blushing, she touch her own cheeks "is it . . . true!?"

"Do you think i am lying? did i have lying to you before?" Indonesia kiss her again

"Well . . no?" France pull Indonesia to the bed, grip his hands

"You want to ra*e me . . .?" Indonesia look at her

"Hey, you call me a pervert didn't you?" France kiss him passionately "i don't care if you call me that, at least . . ." she chuckled "i lie when i said i am virgin . . " Indonesia surprised

"W-what!?" Indonesia look at her, pissed "oh you have do it, and now you want to chang-" France kiss him again

"I didn't lie to you~" France pull Indonesia t-shirts up slowly, and touch his muscular belly "you're unbelievable muscular didn't you? not just handsome, but muscular~ mon dieu, i love you more~" Indonesia pull his t-shirts down again

"Don't toying me, i hate you . . . you're not a virgin anymore! that's mean you're lying to me from the start . . "

"Like what i said, i am not a virgin~ and i am not lying~" France pull Indonesia t-shirts up again "you will take my virginity~"

"W-what!?" Indonesia blushing

"In change, i will take your virginity, deal?" France kiss him "j'taime . . ." Indonesia sighed

"Deal . . ." he smirking and kiss France

* * *

Oh god no! *blush* my heart is thumping when i write the last scene~!

Hope you like it :33

Look forward to the next chapter~


End file.
